La Flama Casi Extinta
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: ¿qué nos está pasando?... ya no tienes esa llama en tu mirada,... ya no hay fuego en tus besos... ni me derrito en tus brazos... Creo que ya no te amo... DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES KaiXRay Disfrutenlo... siempre hay una nueva oportunidad..


A todos mis lectores:

"Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen y no pretendo comercializar este trabajo. Es únicamente con el fin terapéutico y de agradecer a mis lectores por ser tan pacientes conmigo durante este año.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Lamentablemente me retiraré por cuestiones personales, espero comprendan. Este no es un hasta luego, es un adiós"

**La llama casi extinta.**

By Angy B. Mizuhara

Era muy temprano aún cuando los rojizos ojos se abrieron esa mañana, como sopor, retiró las cobijas con las que se cubría al dormir y talló sus orbes con el dorso de su mano. Miró hacia un lado suyo, él aún dormía plácidamente

Ray solía levantarse mucho después que Kai, ya que su trabajo no era tan demandante como el del ruso; trabajaba para un hotel en el área de relaciones públicas y entraba a trabajar a eso de las 9 am. En cambio él, que era la cabeza corporativa del renovado BioVolt, tenía que estar en su oficina a las 7 en punto y había días en los k apenas si llegaba a dormir.

recordaba bien los primeros días que aquello ocurrió, Ray solía quedarse despierto hasta que el ruso llegaba, le daba un delicioso masaje en los tensos hombros y le preparaba una suculenta cena, pero todo aquello había quedado atrás, con la crisis financiera, parecía que BioVolt estaba parado sobre una enorme pelota al puro estilo circense maniobrando sus recursos para no perder el equilibrio y declararse en banca rota, pero Ray no entendía eso, no, él solo pensaba en si mismo, últimamente habían peleado mucho sobre cualquier cosa, debía admitir que estaban un tanto tensos, pero aun así, Ray no tenía derecho a quejarse como lo hacía.

Su trabajo no peligraba, y aunque así fuese, su aporte económico era solamente del 40% del total del flujo de ingresos, si el hotel lo despedía, él podría fácilmente mantener la casa, en cambio, si BioVolt era declarado en quiebra, la situación se pondría sumamente difícil.

Kai bufó molesto por eso, y poniéndose de pie se alistó para el trabajo.

Ray le vio arreglarse, en realidad no había podido dormir bien, le hacía falta algo, pero no sabía que. Quizá era que la noche anterior, Kai se durmió molesto con él. Otra vez habían peleado, y eso le estaba afectando. Kai salió de la casa sin desayunar, eso también era normal, cuando estaban molestos el uno con el otro, preferían no dirigirse la palabra, y era obvio que Kai estaba más que enfadado.

Ray suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la ducha, su cabeza era un revoltijo, y las palabras de Kai aun le rondaban en la mente, "¿Cansado?... pero ¿de que?... ¿si lo que haces no es pesado?" "¿trabajo? mira quien habla de trabajar, ¡yo si que trabajo!" Kai menospreciaba su esfuerzo diario, todos los días iba a ese hotel a trabajar arduamente, organizando a las personas para que nada saliese mal, tenía cientos de problemas que resolvía él solo, trataba con toda clase de personas, en su mayoría difíciles, llegaba cansado y estresado a su casa, tan sola y vacía como cuando había partido, limpia, cocinaba y lavaba, terminaba exhausto, y aún así el otro decía que no hacía nada? que eso no era trabajar? que entonces? lo suyo? que solamente daba ordenes y leía papeles? por favor! él era el que no tenía ni idea...

Kai observó el balance de ese mes, la bolsa de valores se había desplomado nuevamente, como ya era su costumbre esos últimos meses; con cansancio se frotó los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, en esas situaciones, antes, Ray solía darle un masaje en las sienes, era tan relajante, siempre sonriente, pero ahora, casi nunca le veía despierto y cuando lo hacía era solo para pelear ¿donde había quedado el dulce pueblerino que conoció en los torneos de beyblade? definitivamente Ray había cambiado, y para mal.

-- necesito una luz amarilla por aquí-- ordenó con firmeza el chino, al tiempo que revisaba los pendientes de su lista; ese día se celebraría en el salón de fiestas del hotel el 50 aniversario de una adinerada pareja, que no había dudado en echar la casa por la ventana, con tal de complacer a la pareja de ancianos. el salón estaba adornado con motivos blancos y dorados, en las mesas, Ray había mandado hacer arreglos florales con hermosos narcisos, la flor predilecta de la señora, jazmines naturales, supervisados personalmente por él, ningún pétalo estaba dañado, y ninguna hoja estaba fuera de lugar; todo debía ser perfecto. Al fondo del salón, la música instrumental comenzó a tocar, y las luces tenues, crearon el ambiente perfecto, románticamente perfecto.

Esa noche no llegaría a dormir temprano, la verdad no le molestaba. Con un micrófono y auricular ocultos en su rostro, Ray daba las ultimas instrucciones a sus colaboradores, mientras que los invitados llegaban al salón, la mayoría se maravillaban con el excelente trabajo del neko, este simplemente sonreía con modestia. La velada transcurrió tranquila, como se esperaba, todo había sido calculado cuidadosamente para que no fallara nada, se tocó el vals, y la pareja bailó felizmente abrazados, sonreía mutuamente, se dirigían miradas de complicidad y se susurraban secretos al oído. Hacía todo aquello que Kai y él ya no podían, eran admirables, 50 años y seguían tan enamorados como dos adolecentes. En cambio ellos...

Había veces en las que veía en los ojos de Kai la duda crecer, ya no había fuego, ya no había pasión, se había extinguido, él mismo ya no se sentía tan feliz junto a Kai, temía por su matrimonio, si a eso podía llamársele así. ¿Donde había quedado ese "te amaré por siempre"?

Un disparo rompió la calma y sacó bruscamente al chino de sus cavilaciones, repentinamente, de la nada salieron 5 sujetos encapuchados y armados que vociferaban una serie de ordenes que nadie dudó en seguir, era un asalto.

--todos al suelo y el que se mueva, ¡lo mato!-- gritó el más alto y que parecía ser el líder. Todos obedecieron de inmediato y Ray pudo observar como el señor de ya avanzada edad, abrazaba a su señora esposa, como protegiéndola del peligro, ellos no se merecían algo así, se suponía que esa una noche de fiesta, de alegría para ellos, de gozo, no de miedo

--¿Policía?... nos están asaltando...--susurró Ray a través del micrófono, sabía que era arriesgado, pero debía hacerlo, era parte de su responsabilidad, no por nada tenía línea directa con el departamento de policía de la ciudad, sin embargo, uno de los asaltantes se dio cuenta de ello, y tomándolo por el cabello, le estiró hasta ponerlo de pie.

--jefe, el nene abrió la boca -- dijo aquel tipo, arrancando el micrófono de la mejilla del chino, provocando que una ligera queja escapara de sus labios.

--¿Con quien hablaste? ¿Niño bonito?-- pero Ray simplemente le miró desafiante y cayó. --¿así que no quieres hablar?, pues te diré que hago con los soplones...--y sin darle tiempo a que se preparara, le golpeó el rostro con el mango de la pistola, haciéndolo caer.

--¡ustedes!, quítense todo lo que traigan de valor y entréguenselo a mis amigos, y no quiero que se hagan los valientes como este --señaló a Ray --por que sino, les haré lo mismo a ustedes -- dijo y paleó el costado del chino, fracturando una costilla, logrando hacer que sangrara.

--tu, ¡¡dame ese anillo!!--

--¡el reloj! y esto me lo llevo también--

--abuelo, quítese esa sortija, abuela... ¡¡¡rápido!!!--

Ray escuchaba a esos sujetos a la distancia, le dolía demasiado el costado como para poder concentrarse --tu vienes con nosotros -- escuchó y sintió como era levantado nuevamente a la fuerza, halando de su cabellera --me voy a divertir contigo -- "Kai" pensó el chino, eso era en lo único que podía pensar, lamentaba sus peleas y que lo ultimo que se hubiese dicho fuesen palabras de odio "Kai", pensó nuevamente, sintiéndose tragado por la negrura de la inconsciencia, pero el sonido de las sirenas de la policía le hizo regresar. Pronto las luces rojas y azules le iluminaron.

--¡bastardo! -- bufó el jefe y Ray sonrió --alto, si se mueven lo mato -- dijo el líder y le apuntó con el cañón de su pistola, pero Ray fue más hábil y de un golpe logró liberarse y tumbarse al suelo antes de que comenzara la balacera.

Kai llegó muy noche ese día, y extrañamente, notó que la casa estaba un tanto desordenada, quizá el chino se había sentido "cansado" y había decidido dormir, y efectivamente, él ya estaba en cama, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras él se moría de hambre.

Kai bufó y dirigiéndose a la cocina, se preparó un emparedado y en cuanto terminó y se sintió físicamente satisfecho, se dirigió a la alcoba que compartía y se sentó pesadamente sobre el colchón. Lo había hecho apropósito, quería despertarle, deseaba pelear.

Pero Ray lo único que hizo fue quejarse, como si lo hubiese golpeado o algo así --Kai, por favor no muevas el colchón -- Kai alzó las cejas, ¿que no moviera el colchón? pero ¿quien se creía?, en cima que no hacía nada, ahora se quejaba ¿porque perturbaba su sueño?

--¿que? ¿No te dejo dormir? -- preguntó con acidez

--no es eso, tuve un día difícil-- contestó el chino sin ánimos para pelear

--¿y yo que? ¿El mío no fue complicado? peor no eso no te interesa verdad-- dijo y molesto porque el asiático le daba la espalda, le tomó del brazo y le giró con brusquedad -- mírame cuando te...-- dijo más el gritillo desgarrador que se produjo en la garganta ajena le hizo callar. ¿Acaso le había lastimado con tan solo tocarle?

Ray se giró de nueva cuenta sobre su lastimado costado, sujetándolo como si con eso menguara su dolor, haciéndose ovillo, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir.

Kai se preocupó entonces, Ray no era de los fingían dolor, algo había pasado --¿que tienes?-- preguntó más fríamente de lo que hubiese deseado

--nada--contestó el chino con un hilo de voz

--como que nada, ¿que paso?--insistió un poco molesto por la desconfianza del ojidorado

--me lastimé en el trabajo -- dijo, y era en parte verdad

--déjame ver -- ordenó y encendiendo la luz, el ruso notó la venda manchada de sangre que cubría su frente, así como el cardenal en su mejilla.

--¿quien te hizo esto? --preguntó furioso el ojirojo, y observó como Ray se sentaba lentamente, parecía que el costado realmente dolía.

--nos asaltaron en la fiesta de aniversario de los Hatzumomo, me fracturaron la costilla de una patada -- confesó el chino sin mucho animo. Kai estaba atónito ¿quienes eran los Hatzumomo? Ray nunca los había mencionado antes, y ¿porque hablaba con tanta tranquilidad?

--¿y cuando planeabas decirme? -- preguntó serio el más alto.

-- no planeaba hacerlo -- confesó el chino, con la mirada en el suelo.

Kai no dijo nada, simplemente tomó su almohada y se dirigió a la sala, si no confiaba en él, no tenía caso compartir la misma cama.

Ray le vio salir, y como tantas noches, lloró en silencio, su matrimonio se venía abajo y no podía hacer nada por salvarlo, el divorcio era inminente.

Kai se recostó furioso en el sillón, y tomando su portátil, la encendió y buscó la noticia del asalto, no fue difícil dar con ella, los Hatzumomo eran una familia poderosa en el Japón, y la hazaña del "joven héroe" como lo había llamado, no paso desapercibida.

En el diario, había una serie de fotografías, una de ella impactó a Kai, en la imagen se encontraba Ray, con el cañón de una pistola en las sienes, ¿estuvo en peligro de muerte y no planeaba decirle? ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a saber? Ray había decidido que no.

Kai paso gran parte de la noche observando esa imagen, esa era la prueba de que ya nada era como antes, quizá lo mejor sería terminar ahora, antes de que pasara algo peor, y así decidido, se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía el chino para hacer sus maletas.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, cuando el Ruso colocó la maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a guardar su ropa, Ray, despertó y mirando aquello se llenó de pánico, ¿Kai le abandonaría? no, no podía ser posible.

--¿Te vas? -- preguntó tembloroso

--... si-- contestó apenas, le dolía, dolía ver así al amor de su vida, pero ya no era él, había cambiado y para mal, su Ray sonriente y feliz se había ido y solo quedaba este, que era solo una burda copia.

--¿Porque? -- preguntó el chino

-- porque ya no hay nada por lo que deba quedarme, ya no te amo -- mintió. Aún le amaba, le dolía perderlo, pero no estaba en sus manos, para que quedarse ¿a ver como moría lentamente el amor que había nacido entre ellos? no tenía caso.

Ray le miró sorprendido, él ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de boca del soviético era más doloroso de lo que había pensado.

Kai cerró su maleta y tomándola fuertemente con su mano, se dirigió a la puerta --Adiós Ray-- dijo y se fue, era mejor así, mientras aun tenía las fuerzas para abandonarlo, quizá después no podría.

--¡no! -- gritó el chino y corrió tras de Kai, su cuerpo dolía, pero saber que perdería al amor de su vida era mucho más doloroso aún --Kai!!! -- le llamó desde la puerta, su mirada nublada, le obligó a sujetarse del marco -- no me dejes -- suplicó justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Kai escuchó su nombre, seguido de una casi imperceptible súplica del pelinegro y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al mirarle de reojo, lo vio desplomarse en el suelo.

--Ray!-- le llamó, tomándolo cuidadosamente en sus brazos, tenía fiebre, ¿como no lo vio antes? su sudorosa frente, sus rojas mejillas, sus llorosos ojos, todo por ser tan egoísta. Ray le necesitaba, no podía dejarlo así como así.

Tomó el cuerpo ajeno en sus brazos, y le llevó dentro, lo refrescó para bajar la fiebre y le cuidó hasta el amanecer. Llamó a las oficinas de ambos para reportar a Ray enfermo y que él se tomaría el día libre y arregló la casa.

Era una labor complicada, barrer, trapear, lavar, sacudir, preparar la comida... y ¿Ray siempre lo hacía solo?

--no te molestes, yo lo haré más tarde -- escuchó la débil voz desde las escaleras. Apenas se podía mantener en pie, y ¿pensaba en limpiar?

--¿porque ya no confías en mi? --preguntó con dolor y calma, como hacía mucho no hablaba.

--no lo se-- contestó el chino con tristeza en los ojos.

Kai se acercó y le ayudó a sentarse en el sillón -- que nos está pasando Ray?-- preguntó el ruso, tomándolo de las manos, eran tan tibias como recordaba.

--...-- Ray negó con la cabeza, las palabras se negaban a salir con claridad -- te agradezco que me cuidaras anoche-- susurró con pena, y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos --yo estaré bien, y si deseas marcharte ahora, lo entenderé -- dijo y se puso de pie, ya no soportaba esa situación, Kai no le amaba más, ya nada tenía razón de ser.

Kai le imitó y sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazó como solían hacerlo antes --ayer estaba molesto por tu silencio --confesó --lo que dije no era verdad

Ray abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿aún le amaba? ¿Eso era verdad? --no quiero perderte -- dijo el chino, rompiendo el corazón del ruso, quien no soportaba verlo sufrir, y menos por su culpa

--siento no haber valorado tu trabajo, no tenía idea de como era, estoy tan presionado por la crisis, que me olvidé de ti, lo siento mucho -- habló en medio de un llanto mudo, en el que solo un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus rojizos ojos

Ray le beso como hacía tanto no lo hacían -- y siento no haberte comprendido mejor, tu me necesitabas y yo estaba muy cansado para ti, pero aun te amo, cada día más que el anterior. Ayer pensé que moriría, y en lo único que pensaba era en ti y lo mucho que hemos desperdiciado nuestro tiempo, no quiero que pase de nuevo... te amo, demasiado-- confesó el chino en brazos del peli azul.

Kai le besó la mejilla y después los labios, cuidando de no dar rienda suelta a toda la pasión contenida, Ray le correspondió inmediatamente, parecían dos adolecentes dándose su primer beso, solo un beso bastó para re encender la llama de su amor, y pronto se encontraron medio desnudos en la cama, re explorando el territorio añorado, cuidando de memorizar nuevamente sus cuerpos, deseando que ese momento fuese eterno.

--te amo--jadeó el chino

--y yo te amo a ti-- sonrió el ruso mientras que con cuidado desprendía la ultima prenda del cuerpo bajo el suyo -- ¿estas seguro?-- le preguntó, pues cada vez que sentía las vendas bajo sus manos, el temor a lastimarlo...

--si, quiero hacerlo-- dijo sensualmente el chino, levantando lentamente sus caderas, Kai le besó con ternura, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de abandonar a un ser tan perfecto, su vida no valía nada sin la de Ray a su lado.

Sus voces se distorsionaron y volvieron primitivas ante la pasión desbordada. Besos. Caricias. Juramentos de amor eterno. La unión perfecta. El clímax.

Muy lentamente, sus cuerpos volvieron a ser uno, sus respiraciones se normalizaron y las palabras volvieron a sus lenguas, sin embargo se negaron a separarse, y abrazados, uno veló el sueño del otro.

Kai acarició una vez más la lastimada mejilla, comprobando su tibieza y suavidad, ya se vengaría después de ese infeliz por haberlo lastimado, por ahora, solamente disfrutaría de aquel mágico momento; podía sentir la desnudez de su compañero, la calidez de su cuerpo, su suave respirar. Le abrazó con más fuerza, y acarició aquella pierna que estaba sobre las suyas ¿como era posible que hubiese pensado en dejar todo eso que le pertenecía?

--Kai? -- despertó el chinito -- ¿no tienes hambre?

--un poco si --

--bueno, pidamos algo, yo invito-- sonrió dulcemente, tal y como solo él podía hacerlo -- y deja de manosearme, tu sabes por que...

Kai le miró levantarse y cambiarse, completamente sorprendido, solo Ray tenía ese poder sobre él, y eso le fascinaba, definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo Ray de siempre y cada día lo amaba más que el anterior.

--anda, muero de hambre --dijo el chino mirando a su Rusa pareja...--y ¿si mejor comemos a otra cosa?-- preguntó sonriente el ojirojo con fuego en su mirar y deseo en su rostro... Ray sonrió sonrojado por tal petición, Kai siempre había sido así...

--¿porque no? después de todo esta es nuestra reconciliación -- contestó de forma segura, sorprendiendo al soviético, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con seguro y las risitas de ambos se dejaron escuchar.

Fin

Inocentes palomitas que se dejaron engañar….

Nunca me iré!!! Jajajajajaja que dijeron, eh?? Jajajajajajjaaja

Feliz día de los santos inocentes!!! Y

Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

"**Siempre hay un nuevo comienzo"**

Nos vemos en el 2009!!!!!!!!!!

Sayonara!!!! Y viva el KaixRay


End file.
